


when i'm with you, i'm standing with an army

by malecc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times stiles defends derek, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Derek defends Stiles, F/M, M/M, Post Season 2, Stiles defends Derek, and the one time derek defends stiles, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecc/pseuds/malecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times stiles defends derek, and the one time derek defends stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm with you, i'm standing with an army

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi  
> im myra im 13 i love teen wolf and yeah this is my first fanfic on ao3 !!!  
> i hope u like it :) x

_Come to the loft at 6_ – Derek, Derek’s extremely informative text read.

“I don’t think we should go.” Scott said straight away, frowning at his phone screen. Stiles never really understood the problem Scott had with Derek. Scott pretty much trusted everyone, but somehow he never got around to trust the older Alpha werewolf.

Well, okay, Derek hadn’t really made himself out to be the most welcoming person with the whole looks of a murderer thing he’s got going on and the overall grouchiness but still, Stiles knew that under all that glaring and leather and eyebrows, he just wanted to help.

If there’s someone who should be cynical here, it should be Derek, not Scott, considering how Scott totally back-stabbed Derek. And that too, with crazy old hag Gerard. Stiles was deeply disappointed in Scott in that matter.

Stiles sighed, “C’mon, at least consider it, after everything he’s done for you. Maybe he needs our help with something. We owe him that much.”

It’s been almost one and a half a month since the Jackson incident and Scott and Stiles’ life has been pretty much normal. No more psychotic lizard men or psychotic lizard men masters. The only remotely stressful activities that have been occurring are Scott and Allison’s on and off relationship and Coach’s newfound pleasure in making young boys like him run ten laps for every time they opened their mouth.

Speaking of Scott’s love life, Stiles’ is mostly non-existent. He has pretty much given up on Lydia. She refuses to open up about Jackson to anyone other than Allison and she completely ignores Scott and Stiles’ existence. Not that Stiles isn’t used to that.

Nobody really knows what Derek has been up to. They hadn’t heard from him since the Jackson incident until now. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are even more mysterious than usual. They’re basically the school’s new Ugly Betties. Except, they were never ugly.

“We owe him nothing. Nothing at all. All he’s done is ruin our lives.” Scott said with such venom in his voice, it made Stiles take a step back and see if he’s still talking to the person he thinks he’s talking to.

“Ruin our lives? What’s wrong with you? Do I need to remind you that it was Peter, not Derek who bit you? Also, we owe him. If not me, you definitely do.” Stiles said, clenching his jaw tightly. He wasn’t going to let Scott talk shit about Derek like this as if he was nothing but an unwanted bane in their lives.

“I don’t owe him, what the hell are you talking about?” Scott said confusedly, drawing his eyebrows together.

And _God_ , sometimes, Stiles _really_ hated Scott.

“Really, Scott, really? You would have killed Allison on day one in your life as a werewolf if Derek out of all people, wouldn’t had drove her home safely even though he knew that she was an Argent and what would have happened if any of her psychotic family saw him driving her home. He’s taught you more than you realize. He didn’t even have to stay in Beacon Hills, but he did because there was a lost teenage boy who had somehow gotten himself bitten and he stayed, in this hell place where he’s lost everything, he stayed for you. And helped you even thought it wasn’t his responsibility. You weren’t his responsibility, but he still stayed and you, still treated him like shit.”

Stiles was furious by the end of his speech. He breathed deeply to calm his erratic heartbeat which he could hear drumming in his ears.

Scott blinked, his face holding an expression of shock and confusion, “I-uh-never uh- really thought of- that but yeah, I guess- Why are you defending him?” He was obviously a bit ashamed, especially about the Allison part.

Stiles ran a finger through his newly grown hair, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip, leaving an angry red mark which slowly faded away, “I don’t know.”

But he knew. He knew so well.

_"Stiles?" A raspy yet feminine voice called out. Stiles immediately recognised it as Lydia's and his eyes widened. This is the first time that Lydia has talked to Stiles since the Jackson incident which occurred a week ago. He rushed down the stairs, almost falling over the last stair but catching himself up at the last second. Nice, Stiles. Very smooth._

_"I let myself in because you didn't hear the doorbell. Hope you don't mind." Lydia said, tucking a strand of her silky strawberry hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a loose braid held together with a ribbon, with some of the strands framing her fair face. She was wearing a flowy green halter top which complimented her eyes, Stiles observed._

_'Hi! Yeah, sorry- I mean, sure, that's cool, what's up? Come in." Stiles mumbled, giving her a thumbs up. Oh my God, what was I thinking, who even does that? She probably thinks I'm a loser. Great._

_"I just needed to talk to you about something. 'Bout Jackson. And Derek." She walked towards the small wooden table with three chairs tucked in. She took a seat and crossed her silk blue shorts covered legs._

_At the sound of the newly crowned Alpha's name, Stiles let out a long sigh, "Can we, like, skip the Derek part, 'cause I've been having a really good day until you mentioned him."_

_Lydia frowned, "Why, do you not like Derek or something?"_

_"No, not really. I mean, he's kind of an asshole, to be honest."_

_Lydia seemed to be strangely upset by what Stiles had said. Almost like she was personally offended, but Stiles didn't understand why Lydia would care about Stiles having a problem with Derek._

_"Give him a break. He's been really helping Jackson out. He's so patient with him." Lydia said sharply, her jaw tightened._

_"Woah, why do you care? And, it's kind of his duty to help Jackson out, y'know, since he's his Alpha and shit it's kind of his fault that all this happened, anyway, so.." Stiles said, confusedly, tilting his head to the side. Why was Lydia, of all people, defending Derek Hale?_

_"No. That's not how it works, Stiles. Quit being so ignorant. Derek doesn't have to do all this for Jackson. Nor did he have to help out Scott. Not all Alphas are like him. You'd be surprised at the cruelty of some. Derek's a good person."_

_"Okay, point for you, but that still doesn't really make him a good person. I mean, stalking teenage boys and seducing helpless girls into turning them into lycans isn't exactly cut out for the good person category but okay."_

_"Wow. You really don't think he's a good person, do you?" Stiles was really confused. What's all this about Derek being a good person and shit?_

_"Lydia, I don't understa-"_

_'When I was eleven, I... I started getting physically abused by my father. Nobody knew. Not even my mom. He made sure I didn't tell anyone. He'd threaten to kill himself, my mom and I if I ever told. I'd tell my mother I got hurt while playing or fell off the swings or some other crappy lie I could make up. One day, out of nowhere, Derek, then fifteen, cornered me in school and asked me if I was okay and if anything was wrong. I was really scared and started crying. I told him. To this day, I don't know why. I didn't know him. For fuck's sake, I couldn't tell my own mother, I don't know why I told him. I knew what was at risk when I told him, but still I did. The next day, the cops showed up at my house and arrested my dad. My mother was scared and I started crying. She started crying too and apologising for not knowing. A month later, when the trial came up, Daniel, Derek's dad, a lawyer, stood against my father in the court. I never understood how Derek knew what was happening to me, but now I know."_

_Lydia's voice cracked at the end as she chewed on the back of her cheek to stifle her sobs. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then, she stood up and straightened out her clothes, gave a soft smile to Stiles and left._

_Stiles sat frozen on the chair, his breath hitched. He swallowed and guilt washed over him. His eyes were glossy like Lydia's had been and he, too, was this close to crying._

_That day, was the day that Stiles Stilinski changed his mind about Derek Hale._


End file.
